


Save All Your Kisses For Me

by EmpressVegah



Series: Love Without Borders - 365 Days of USUK [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the daily mornings of the Kirkland-Jones household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save All Your Kisses For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry for the USUK 2014 Drabble Calendar project in Tumblr (March 13th, 2014).

"Love – hah – You’ll be late if you keep this up," Arthur half-moaned as Alfred pressed yet another kiss on his jaw underneath the warm shower. His eager bonded mate of four years whined in protest when he pushed the Alpha off him to rinse off the remaining soap suds from his body. Alfred, despite being a twenty-six year old Alpha, sulked while lathering the shampoo on his hair. Arthur had to roll his eyes at his husband’s childish behavior before he tugged him underneath the showerhead and tiptoed to rinse off the shampoo.

"You’re such a child, love," Arthur cooed softly, and once his Alpha’s golden hair was free of shampoo, he tiptoed once again to kiss those pouting lips. "Now, you really don’t want to be late on your first Board Meeting, right?" The smile on Arthur’s face reflected just how proud he was of Alfred’s accomplishment. It might be partially due to Alfred’s father’s influence, being the current Chairman of the Board, but Alfred was also a brilliant Alpha who managed the business so well he had impressed the other members of the Board.

"Yeah, you’re right, sweetheart," Alfred conceded, but a playful smile was already on his lips as he leaned to kiss his dearest Omega once again. "But promise me we’ll continue this tonight," he said, his eyes twinkling with such excitement that Arthur had no other option but to give his promise, even though he was secretly thrilled for tonight as well.

Once they toweled themselves dry, Alfred went to the master bedroom to change, while Arthur, still wearing his bathrobe, went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It was already an established fact in the Kirkland-Jones household that Arthur couldn’t cook delicious food to save his life, but since Alfred knew how much Arthur loved preparing food for them, they reached a compromise that Arthur would make them quick and easy breakfasts.

The Omega hummed as he put on the frozen waffles in the toaster, deciding that freshly sliced fruits would be the best topping for it, along with Matthew’s delicious maple syrup. Both Alfred and Emily loved Matthew’s recipe that he supplied them with weekly stocks of his signature waffles.

As if on cue, Emily, their lovely daughter, padded towards the kitchen, her sleepy green eyes blinking up at her Mama. Arthur smiled at her and scooped her up. “You’re awake early today, poppet,” he remarked as he swayed his little girl to and fro while waiting for the waffles to be ready.

"I smell Uncle Mattie’s waffles," Emily sleepily murmured before snuggling her little head under Arthur’s chin. A wave of affection washed over Arthur and he held the child closer to him. "And I miss you and Daddy," she admitted in a whisper. Arthur smiled and ran his fingers through his poppet’s hair and snuggled, kissing the apple of her soft, chubby cheek. "Mama misses you too, poppet. And surely Daddy does too," Arthur said quietly.

After a few moments, Alfred then entered the kitchen, his business attire complete except for his tie – he loved it when Arthur did his tie for him. He spotted his sweetheart holding their sweetie, looking so cozy that he didn’t have the heart to disrupt them. He silently made his way to embrace Arthur from the back, kissing his cheek before placing his chin on his mate’s shoulder.

"Emily’s up early, sweetheart," he whispered to let his little girl sleep in Arthur’s arms. Arthur nodded and replied with a chuckle, "She smells Matthew’s waffles. This child has really taken from you." Arthur relished the feel of Alfred’s arms around him before he continued, "And she says she misses us."

Alfred’s eyes widened before he moved his head to Arthur’s other shoulder where Emily’s head lay. He kissed her temple and then said, “Sweetie, Daddy’s here.” Emily rubbed her face against Arthur’s shoulder before blinking her sleepy green eyes up to look at her Daddy. She suddenly looked awake and squealed, “Daddy!” Her little arms reached out for Alfred, her freckled cheeks flushed red with happiness, and Arthur gladly gave Emily to Alfred upon hearing the ding of the oven toaster.

Arthur quickly put the fresh fruit slices on top of the waffles before putting on some maple syrup, while Alfred played with their daughter. A soft, genuine smile was on the Omega’s face upon hearing Emily’s giggles as Alfred tossed her up in the air. After preparing everything on the table, he called out to them, “Breakfast’s ready, love!”

After eating, Alfred stood up to brush his teeth while Arthur cleaned up the plates while Emily was still sitting on her high chair. When Alfred was done, he went to Arthur and asked, “Sweetheart, can you do my tie for me?” Arthur pretended he was annoyed when he was secretly happy to do it, saying, “Honestly, love, you’re a grown Alpha working in the corporate world, and you still don’t know how to do your tie?”

Alfred grinned his cheeky grin and replied, “I just like looking at your freckles while you’re concentrating,” which earned him an almost tie-asphyxiation courtesy of Arthur, but it was all worth it to see his mate’s flushed face. That never got old.

"Okay, I’ll leave now! See you later, sweetheart, sweetie pie!" He kissed his little girl’s cheek first, then childishly covering her eyes to kiss Arthur sensually on the lips. Arthur obliged, opening his mouth to meet Alfred’s, as if bidding the tongue goodbye as well. Breaking away, Alfred grinned at Arthur and whispered, "Tonight, sweetheart. Tonight."


End file.
